


Forget-Me-Not

by Hanari_V



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, I'm addicted to Mystic Messenger, Love Story, Not Beta Read, Romance, hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanari_V/pseuds/Hanari_V
Summary: I saw you there silently looking at the ocean while you let the rain fall into you. You were staring at the ocean with such sad longing look on your face. You doesn't even seem to see me nor knows that I was there. That time I realize you were actually crying, I never know you but why does my heart hurts so much? I didn't seem to understand what I'm doing until I captured a photo of you. I do not know but you attracted me like a moth to a flame....





	Forget-Me-Not

The first time I saw you I thought you were one of those models at the magazines I read, honestly you were a perfect painting in my point of view. I saw you standing there silently looking at the ocean letting the rain fall into you. You were staring at it with such sad longing look on your face. You don't seem to notice me standing there watching you from afar. That time I realize you were actually crying, I never know you but why does my heart hurts so much? Seeing you in pain like you want to scream but cannot. I didn't seem to understand what I'm doing until I captured a photo of you. I do not know but you attracted me like a moth to a flame. You stand still there for an hour while I watch you from afar. 

I never thought I'll be seeing you again after the first meeting though in my case the first time I saw you. This time it was fall, the sun shines brightly enough for me to fully see your face once again from afar. You still have that sad longing look but you seem to lighten up. You were looking at your phone with a solemn look on your face. Your lover maybe? My heart suddenly aches with the thought of you having a lover when you don't even know me. Maybe I'm just a lady who only got the chance to see you but will never be a part of your world. I don't know why but I know that time you already have a place in my heart. What place is it I don't know yet. I don't even know your name. I wonder if there'll be a third time for me to see you again but it'll be too much of a coincidence right.

I never believe in fate until the third time I met you once again this time its in an exhibit of a famous photographer whom I never bother to know even if I'm an avid fan of his works. I was looking at a particular photo when I bump into you. You have no idea how your mere presence makes my heart want to get out of my chest. You were captivating, this time I saw you not from a far but here in the very front of me. I was mesmerize by your eyes full of emotions I hardly recognize but enough to make my heart aches for you one more time. You talk to me in a friendly kind voice, asking me what photo attracts me the most which I gladly answer.

It seems to me that you were recalling things while explaining the photos to me. The look in your eyes tells me that those pictures has their own story, stories that I assume also symbolize what you've been through. That thought makes me smile a little. Its funny how I love this works even before I met you at the shore and here you are making an impression I never thought you would in front of me. Who would have thought that my hobby will bring you a little closer to me.

"What do you think about this picture?" You asked me silently and give me a soft smile.

"Honestly speaking?" I jokingly said which you comply with a playful hum. Making me smile a little bit. I stare at the picture in front of us trying to understand what the picture conveys to me.

"It makes my heart aches, the picture seems to speak about the sadness of the person holding the camera. I don't know why but its as if the whole picture tell me the story of longing and for a particular reason a pure love that didn't last." He stand there beside me lost in his own thoughts. I wonder what's going through your head right now.

"You really saw that much in a single photo?" He asked slowly. I can hear a slight tone of awe in his voice. I look directly at his turquoise eyes and give him a smile.

"I was really a fan of V's works ever since his name came upon the internet out of curiosity I decide to look and got hooked. I never bother to search anything about his personal life so I don't really know anything about him. His works always attracts me so I spend time trying to interpret his world. Looking back they were all like a letter of love to me though right now what I see in this exhibit only bought pain to my chest. A glance was never enough to understand everything though I try my best... Oh my god sorry I'm just ah.. err sorry?" I said feeling embarrassed how I started to rumble what I thought of the person behind the camera instead of answering his question straight. I can feel my cheeks heat up when he suddenly gave a chuckle. I tend to say a lot especially when its about pictures and paintings. This is embarrassing!

"You don't need to apologize. It was fun listening to you. I'm amaze how you can interpret my work so well. I was happy that you try to understand how the world inside the works is. You don't have to be embarrassed." He said smiling at me, the sad looks on his eyes lighten up a little. I wonder if maybe I got to help him a little. Wait... did he just said my works? Then it suddenly clicked in my brain. That's why he knows a lot about the photo. He's the famous V! Did I just rumble in front of him what I thought about his works oh for the love of my life! This is so embarrassing. I just want to hide at the deepest part of the world right now.

"Ah uh um... wait...you...you're V!?" I half screamed half whisper. He looked at me with amusement silently dancing in his eyes. He gave me an eye smile as an answer which certainly makes me want to melt.

"Maa... I wonder why you never know what I looked like even if your a regular in my exhibits..." he said teasingly with a strange glint in his eyes. 

"I...I never really thought o-of meeting V.. so I never thought of uh.... Mou!!You're having too much fun teasing me V, Are you?" that was the first time I saw you burst out to a laughing mess. I don't know whether to laugh or be mad, I ended up doing the latter. It didn't take too long for me to join your laugh. I saw most of the people look at us wondering if we lost it. I can't feel the embarrassment instead I can feel my stomach flutters hearing you laugh beside me.

It sounds like a wind chime, soothing every fiber of my being. I might sound so cheesy but to hell with that I'm hopelessly attracted to this guy. I don't dare to call this love yet. I mean I just meet him, and maybe got to know him a little more. Let's enjoy this while it last.

"Ha ha Sorry is appropriate this time I guess?" he said playfully after his outburst. Though I can see his not a little bit sincere about the teasing. I can't help but make a face in front of him, which he just shrugged.

"Maa~ I guess I can accept that apology?"I asked jokingly while he just tilt his head on the other side. We went silent again, not saying a single thing but there's no awkwardness in the air. Were just standing there in comfortable silence. The silence was broken when he suddenly talked about his works.

"I was really shocked you know when you said your opinion about my works. My past works was just like as you said before. Its full about letter of love may it be for my mother, friends or lover. they make my blank canvas full of colors, my life was never complete without them. It was really fun during those times... I don't have to think about a lot of things. Its just didn't last, the colors I used to paint my blank canvas didn't seem to fit like they used to anymore..." I look at his face, and I wish I can wipe those traces of sadness. I let him speak his heart out maybe it would lighten up even a little.

"When you said your heart aches when you saw my works now makes me wonder if maybe you saw what others couldn't. Your somehow right about your thoughts about my works right now. The time I can no longer paint my canvas is the time I try to recapture every moment of my life. It never felt the same as I do it one by one. I don't understand it myself but this might be some sort of fateful encounter." He said smiling a little bit. I'm lost for words, I didn't know what to say nor feel with your words. I feel like you just open a part of your life for me to see it. Then I realize, why do I have to filter what I think if all it did was leave me no words to say.

"Not everything is the same. Everything may have their common but nothing is the same. Life is made of choices. Choices that will mold you to who you are. I don't know what your going through right now but I hope and pray that you'll know what it is soon. I can't wait for the day for your white canvas be full of life may it be good or dark. As long as you can express who you are its fine." I said smiling back at you this time. I saw you not as the man at the shore, not the man I never bother to know nor the man from a far but a man of your own. You gave me a small gentle smile and looked back at your own work.

"Its nice talking to you. Its like a breath of fresh air. Thank you." I just kept my silence as a way of understanding and looked around before remembering what time it is. I hurriedly looked at my phone and almost scream when I saw the miscalls of my friend which I'm supposed to meet.

"Oh my coffee beans! I'm late! Thanks for your time V! This is the first time I talk to someone during the exhibits and it just happen to be the man behind the camera. I need to go!"I said while bowing slightly and ready to leave. I gave a one last glance and saw you gave a smile which made my heart melt. Which made me smile in return.

"May our path meet again uhm..." He said stopping midway realizing I never said my name I gave a smile.

"I'm Hae, Nice meeting you V. I need to go now." I gave my last wave and went straight to where my best friend is. I never thought I'll be able to talk and meet V. I can feel my cheeks heating up. I hope we can meet again...

\------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a fan fiction. I just happen to love mystic messenger and V ever since it came out last year. I really love the game that I ended up doing this fan fiction since V's route came out. I can't play his route when it came out since I don't have enough HOURGLASS and I'm too poor to buy so I have to play the game thrice to earn it. Imagine the torture of being unable to play the game when it came out... So I did this story, enjoy!!


End file.
